Love is Friendship Set on Fire
by bunniesrule
Summary: Chandler loves Monica and knows Monica feels the same way. But does she realize how she feels? Rachel's going through a hard time. Can Ross help her? MnC RnR Please Review! !((Chapter five finally up!))
1. chapter one

Chapter one:  

Info:  Rachel married Tommy (the screamer). Ross never said Rachel's name at the alter so he is married to Emily. Monica is divorced from Richard with a daughter. Phoebe is married to Mike and Joey is seeing a girl named Tiffany. The gang doesn't know Chandler yet.

Monica pulled into Richard's driveway with a screaming three-year-old daughter in the backseat.

"I don't wanna see Daddy! I wanna stay with you! Please, Mommy!" Miranda screamed.

"But Sweetie, your daddy wants to see you. You'll make him sad if you don't come and visit him."

Miranda stopped screaming and wiped her eyes. "Okay. But don't forget to pick me up tomorrow."

"I won't, Sweetie." Monica said as she got out of the car, and then helped Miranda out.

As soon as Miranda saw her father she smiled. Monica knew Miranda just threw that fit because she didn't take a nap earlier that day and was tired.

"Daddy!" Miranda squealed as she ran over to Richard.

"Miranda!" Richard yelled back hugging his daughter.

"Hey Mon," He said carrying Miranda over to his ex-wife.

"Hi."

"What are you up to tonight?"

"Rachel and I are going to a club. I better go so I can get ready. I'll be back to get her tomorrow around four."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Monica kissed Miranda goodbye then pulled out of Richard's driveway.

She couldn't believe how he always acted as if nothing had ever happened between them. As if he had done nothing wrong and they were best friends. She hated the way he acted like he cared and the way he acted like he loved Miranda, and maybe he did. Monica knew Richard had never wanted kids. That's why their problems had begun. 

After Miranda was born, Richard started coming home late, usually drunk. Sometimes he didn't come home at all. One day, when she got off work early, Monica caught him in their bed with another woman. She had filed for divorce immediately after he admitted to having many other affairs.

They had been divorced for almost three months now. All Monica's friends noticed how much happier she was now.

*

            Rachel checked the clock. 6:32. Tommy would be home in fifteen minutes. If she wanted to go to the club tonight she had to leave now.

            Rachel grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. When she got to Monica's, no one was home. She knew Monica had to drop Miranda off at Richard's, but she thought she would be home by now. Rachel sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on.

            About ten minutes later, Monica came busteling through the door.

            "Hey, Rach."

            "Hey, Mon. You ready?"

            "Just let me change."

            "Kay."

            Monica went into her room and started to change. She left the room and shut the door after her.

            Now that Monica was divorced and Rachel was married, Rachel loved to set Monica up on dates. Since she couldn't date anymore, she thought it was fun to play matchmaker. Plus it gave her something to do. That's why she always insisted on dragging Monica to all the bars and clubs they went to.

*

            Chandler Bing entered a club around nine. There were already a lot of people there, many dancing, some sitting and drinking, others making out in the corners.

            Chandler would always go to bars or clubs at night and during the weekends. He had nothing better to do. He had no friends, he hated his job, and he never saw his family.

            Chandler sat down on a barstool and ordered a beer. While he waited for his beer, he quickly scanned the room. His eyes landed on a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. She took his breath away. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

            The bartender set the beer down in front of Chandler. He gulped it down in a couple drinks and tried to find the woman again.

            He spotted her talking to another pretty woman with brown hair. It looked like they were having an argument. A man approached them and the brown haired girl went off to dance with him.

            The black haired girl crossed her arms across her chest and watched them dance. Chandler really wanted to talk to her. It was now or never, she was alone.

            He quietly walked over to her. He could hear her mumbling to herself, "She is so gonna get it. I can't believe she's actually dancing with that guy."

            "Why? Is there something wrong with that guy?" Chandler asked from behind her.

            She whipped around, "No, it's just that she's married."

            Chandler laughed, "I'm Chandler. Chandler Bing."

            "Monica Geller."  
  


            "Where's her husband?" Chandler asked nodding toward Monica's friend.

            "Who's? Rachel's? He's at home."

            "Why is she here if he's at home?"

            "She loves to set me up. I guess that since she can't date anymore, setting me up is the next best thing."

            "Why is she dancing with that man? Doesn't she love her husband?"

            Monica shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Man, I am gonna be so bored tonight. She'll be off dancing all night and I'll be here all alone."

            "I'll keep you company." Chandler said and he did just that for the rest of the night.

TBC… Please review and tell me what you think. This will eventually be M/C and R/R. 


	2. chapter two

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em comin please!

                        Info:  Rachel married Tommy (the screamer). Ross never said Rachel's name at the alter so he is married to Emily. Monica is divorced from Richard with a daughter. Phoebe is married to Mike and Joey is seeing a girl named Tiffany. The gang doesn't know Chandler yet.

Chapter two:

            It was around eleven o'clock when Rachel decided to look for Monica. She didn't want to be too late when she got home. That would make things worse. She looked around the club, scanning the faces, trying to find Monica's. She finally spotted her laughing and talking to some guy she didn't recognize. She made her way over to them.

"Hey, Mon, you ready to go?" Rachel asked approaching them. She eyed Chandler warily before turning her attention back to Monica.

Monica glanced at her watch. _Was it really nine eleven already?_ If Monica had the choice, she'd stay there all night talking and laughing with Chandler. "Yeah, let's go."

She pulled a piece of paper from her purse and quickly jotted down her phone number. She then handed the folded piece of paper to Chandler. "Call me. Maybe we can get together for lunch or something."

"Okay." Chandler said taking the paper. "Talk to ya later."

"See ya."

Rachel and Monica left the club hurriedly. They grabbed a taxi and took Rachel home first.

"Do you want me to go up with you?" Monica asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go home, get some rest, and maybe you and that Chandler guy can get some lunch tomorrow." Rachel said winking suggestively.

Monica laughed. "Bye Rach. Be careful."

"Bye, Mon."

Rachel snuck quietly into her apartment hoping Tommy was asleep. Unfortunately for her, that was not the case. He was lying on the couch and when he heard the door open, he bolted upright. When he saw that it was Rachel, he jumped up and practically ran to her.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was out with Monica." Rachel answered nonchalantly.

"Where did you go?" Tommy pressed.

"We went to see a movie and grabbed something to eat."

Tommy slapped her across the face. "You're lying."

Tears sprang to Rachel's eyes. She tried to hold them back. She _had _to hold them in. It gave Tommy power when he saw her cry. It lets him know he's in control and that she was afraid. When she was afraid, she was weak. Tommy knew this.

Rachel swallowed back the tears, "I'm telling the truth."

Tommy's eyes hardened, "You were having an affair, weren't you?"

"No," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, it can't be that. No guy would want you except me. You're useless. A useless slutty bitch. Yeah, you're lucky to have me. I accept you for who you are. I'm going to bed." Tommy slammed the bedroom door shut. Rachel sunk to the floor crying quietly and holding her slightly red cheek.

She sat there and cried until she heard the loud snores piercing through their bedroom door. She quickly and quietly got up and left. She headed to one of the only places she felt safe.

*          *            *            *

            Ross woke up around one thirty in the morning to someone knocking on his apartment door. He looked over at Emily, still sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. He kissed her forehead, then left the room.

            When he opened the door, he saw a teary eyed Rachel with a small bruise on her cheek. He pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't even have to ask what happened. He already knew.

It had been that way since she had married Tommy. The whole gang knew about it, but didn't know what to do. Rachel wouldn't let them go to the police because she was afraid Tommy would come after her or them and kill them.

            Ross led Rachel to the couch and let her cry into his shoulder while he whispered comforting words to her. That was what they always did. Every time something would happen with Tommy, Rachel would always go to Ross' and he would always comfort her.

            "Do you want to stay on the couch tonight?" Ross asked.

            Rachel nodded her head, so Ross got up to get her a blanket and a pillow. He got her situated, then kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Rach." 

            "Night, Ross." Rachel yawned. Ross turned off the lamp, then entered his room where he fell into a deep sleep.

*          *            *            *

            Joey woke up to incessant knocking on his door. He lazily got out of bed and checked the clock. It was ten in the morning. "I'm coming!" Joey yelled when the knocking started to give him a headache. The knocking abruptly stopped.

            Joey swung the door opened to find Tiffany, a girl he had been seeing for about two weeks now, standing before him, cheeks tearstained, with more tears threatening their way out of her clear blue eyes. 

            "What's the matter, Tiff?" Joey asked coming over and enveloping her in a hug. Joey really liked Tiffany, but more as a friend than as a girlfriend.

            "Promise you won't get mad?" Tiffany asked sniffling and wiping away a few tears.

            "I promise I won't get mad." Joey said a little scared. Here was Tiffany crying and telling him not to be mad. He couldn't help but be a little scared.

            "I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left her mouth she broke down sobbing again. Joey stood facing her, his mouth hanging wide opened.

            "Is it mine?" Joey asked shocked.

            "Yeah. Before you and I got together, the last guy I was with was about three months ago. My period is late and when I took the test it was positive. I had my period the month after I broke up with Gary."

            Joey sat down in a Barka-lounger. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

            "Only if you want to be. I am perfectly capable of raising this child on my own. Don't feel like you have to do this if you don't want to."

            "Can I think about this for a while?" Joey asked He just wasn't sure if he was ready to be a dad yet.

            "Take as long as you want, but remember, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tiffany said as left.

*          *            *            *

            Monica and Chandler had been hanging out for a couple of weeks now. Chandler was already Monica's best friend. Sure she had Rachel, but she hardly ever got to hang out with Rachel because Tommy hated when she went out with anyone. He got jealous really easily. Monica hated being lonely, so she would hang out with Chandler.

            Chandler loved spending time with Monica. He was quickly developing feelings for her. He just loved every thing about her. She was so beautiful and he loved how everything had to be just perfect to please her. He loved how she had to have everyone like her and how she liked to impress people. He had it bad.

            "Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm getting hungry." Monica asked interrupting Chandler's thoughts.

            "Yeah, sure."

            Monica grabbed Chandler's hand and pulled him out of her apartment. Chandler couldn't concentrate on anything else except her hand inside of his. He loved to hold her hand.

            As they walked down to the cab he thought, _boy, am I in trouble._

TBC…Please review! I'll continue faster if I get some reviews! Thanks!


	3. chapter three

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter three:

            Rachel woke up and found herself on Ross' couch. It was becoming a routine of hers. She spent the night at Ross' almost every other night. 

            The sun was shining brightly in her eyes as she glanced over at a clock on the VCR to check the time. 8:30.

            She started to panic, thinking she was late for work, when she remembered it was Saturday. She figured Tommy wouldn't be home, so she decided to leave. She wanted to take a shower and change her clothes. She jotted down a quick note that said she had left and to have a good day. 

            Tommy was never home on the weekends. He was always at bars or was "working" as he claimed. Rachel knew he was never really working. He was always with some girl. How did she know? Various messages on the answering machine, receipts with high amounts of money on them, phone numbers found in coat pockets, and many other clues.

            Rachel opened her apartment door and noticed that she was right; Tommy wasn't home. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a large fluffy towel and got into the shower.

            When she was clean, she dried herself and got dressed. When she exited the bathroom, the phone was ringing.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey, Rach, I have to ask you to do me a huge favor." Monica's voice came through the speaker.

            "What is it, Mon?"

            "Can you pick Meranda up at Richard's? You don't have to watch her, Chandler is. He just doesn't know where Richard lives, and I'm on my way to the restaurant. There's some sort of emergency." Monica said panicked. Rachel was her last hope to pick up Meranda. Ross and Emily were going to visit Emily's uncle, who was in the hospital. Joey said that he was busy doing something that concerned his new girlfriend Tiffany, and Monica couldn't get a hold of Phoebe. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard from Phoebe in about two weeks.

            "Calm down, Mon, I can go get her. When do you want me to go, now?"

            "If you an go now, that would be great. And could you drop her off at Chandler's?"

            "Yeah."

            "Thanks, Rach."

            "Anytime. Bye."

            "Bye."

            Rachel grabbed her keys and left. She wanted to leave before Tommy got home and made her stay.

            She pulled into Richard's driveway not long after and rang his doorbell.

            "Rachel." Richard said surprised. "Where's Monica?"

            Meranda, who was in the other room and heard the doorbell, ran to the door.

            "Auntie Rachel!" She exclaimed excitedly as she jumped into Rachel's arms. "Where's Mommy?"

            "Monica had to go into work at last minute because of an emergency." Rachel explained to Richard. "Guess where you get to go?" Rachel asked turning her attention to Meranda.

            "Where?"

            "Chandler's!" Rachel exclaimed. She knew how much Meranda loved and adored Chandler.

            "Yah!"

            "Who's Chandler?" Richard butted in.

            "He's a friend of Monica's. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned him, he's been her friend for like two months now."

            "Oh, well, tell Mon I say hi."

            "I will. See ya."

*

            Joey stood in a jewelry store staring at the different rings. How was he supposed to pick just one? They were all so beautiful. 

            Joey had decided that he wanted to be part of his baby's life. He was partly responsible for Tiffany getting pregnant in the first place and he was going to take the responsibility for his actions.

            He had decided to propose to Tiffany. He wanted his baby to have a mom and a dad who were married and lived together. He wanted his baby to have a normal life.

            Joey smiled as he found the perfect ring. He knew Tiffany would love it.

*

            "Chandler!" Meranda exclaimed running into his arms.

            "Mer!" Chandler exclaimed back swinging Meranda around. "Hey, Rach." 

            "Hey, Chandler."

            "What's up? Are you going to hang around here today, too?"

            "If you don't care."

            "Nope, I don't care. Come on." He said closing the apartment door and setting Meranda down on the couch.

            After about three hours of playing, Meranda was fast asleep.

            "Did Mon say when she would be back?" Chandler asked glancing at the clock. It was almost nine.

            "No. She'll probably be here soon, or she'll call."

            "Yeah. Rachel, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

            "Oh yeah, what?"

            "Well, you've known Monica for a long time."

            "Since high school." Rachel replied.

            "Yeah, so you know who she's dated and what kind of guys she likes?" Chandler asked.

            Rachel smiled discreetly. She had thought that Chandler liked Monica and she secretly hoped Monica liked him back.

            "Yes, yes I do."

            "Well, I was wondering if I was the kind of guy that Monica would like. Or if maybe there were some things about me I could change so that I can be the kind of guy Monica would have feelings for. I was wondering if you would help me."

            A huge smile spread across Rachel's face. "And why do you want Monica to like you?" She wanted to make sure she was right about him having feelings for Monica before she jumped to any conclusions.

            "Because," Chandler paused, "You promise you won't tell her?"

            "I promise."

            "I'm in love with her."

            Rachel brought her hands to her mouth. "That's so great!"

            Chandler smiled. "I just want her to feel the same way. So, will you help me?"

            "Of course, Chandler. But I don't think you should change anything about yourself. If Monica doesn't like you for who you are, you shouldn't change yourself. You're great the way you are."

            "Okay, so tell me what the guys were like that she dated. And tell me about her ex-husband."

            "Chandler, Monica has dated so many losers. You don't want to be like any of those guys. They all broke her heart. And Richard, he ex-husband, has got to be the biggest loser of them all. You want to be the exact opposite of him. He cheated on Monica, like, a million times. He practically ignored her the whole time they were together. It was like she was just his trophy girl, something he could show off to all his friends and colleagues. He didn't want to make Monica's dreams come true. He knew she wanted babies, but he refused. When Monica was pregnant with Meranda was when the really big problems started between them."

            "He cheated on her?" Chandler asked in disbelief. He didn't see how or why anyone would be stupid enough to cheat on Monica. "She never told me that."

            "It's not something you brag about. It's embarrassing, plus Monica really loved him."

            They were interrupted when the apartment door opened and Monica walked in.

            "I'm so sorry I was gone for this long!" Monica said apologetically. 

            "It's fine. Mer was an angel, just like every other time I've watched her."

            Monica noticed Rachel sitting in a chair watching them talk. "Hey, Rach, you need a place to stay tonight?"

            "Yeah. I don't want to face Tommy tonight." Rachel said getting up.

            Chandler shot her a pleading look. He was silently begging her not to tell Monica how he felt. She nodded her head, promising him she wouldn't say a word.

            "Thanks for watching her, Chandler." Monica said as she picked up Meranda.

            "Anytime." 

*

Chandler was hurrying around his apartment, a week later, with a phone pressed against his ear.

            "Chandler, I really don't think you should tell her tonight. You've only know her for like two months." Rachel tried to reason.

            "So what? I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her. I want to tell her."

            "It's your choice. Look, I got to go. Tommy just got home."

            "Okay, I'll see ya."

            "Bye."

            Tonight Monica and Chandler were eating out a nice restaurant because Chandler complained that they hadn't seen each other in a week. 

            He was going to tell her that he loved her tonight.

            About ten minutes later, Chandler was dressed and ready to go pick up Monica. Meranda was at Ross' for the night.

            Chandler and Monica arrived at the restaurant right on time for their reservations. The Maitre D' led them to their table. Monica looked over her menu trying to decide what to order.

            Chandler couldn't take his eyes off Monica. She looked so beautiful in her short red dress. She had half of her hair pulled up and the rest laying on her bare shoulders.

            When the waiter came, Chandler had no idea what he wanted because he hadn't even glanced at his menu, he was to preoccupied with the stunning woman sitting across from him. He just ordered the same thing Monica had ordered.

            Chandler was deep in thought throughout practically the whole meal. Monica was getting bored and impatient.

            "Chandler, you wanted to have this dinner so we could catch up because we haven't seen each other in a week, so I'm here and you're not even talking to me."

            "There's actually one thing I really wanted to tell you tonight, but I don't know how I want to say it."

            "Just come out and say it, Chandler."

            Chandler grabbed all the courage he had in him. It was now or never. "Okay, Monica, I know we've only known each other for two months, but since the first time I saw you, I was attracted to you. Monica, I love you."

TBC…please review if you want me to continue! 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four:

            Rachel knocked on Ross' front door at about 6:00. It took less than a minute for Ross to open the door, beckoning her in.

            "Hey, Rach. What are you doing here?"

            "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight."

            "Sure. Do you want to hang out here until dinner?" Ross asked.

            "No, I'm going shopping. Just come to my apartment around 8:00?" Rachel suggested.

            "Okay." Ross replied.

            "See ya."

            "Bye."

*

            Monica stared at Chandler incredulous. _Did he just tell me that he loves me?_ She didn't know what to say. He looked so cute with the small hopeful smile adorning his lips. She shook that thought out of her mind, though. She couldn't think like that.

            "Chandler, I don't know what to say. I love you, too, but as a friend. My best friend. If we were to date and then break up, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Monica explained to the disappointed looking, not to mention sad, Chandler.

            "But, Mon, what if it did work? I know we would work. We are so perfect for each other. I love you and I love Meranda. And me, you, and Meranda, we could all be a family." 

            "Meranda's another reason I don't think we should do this, Chandler. I would be setting her up for hurt and disappointment as well as myself and that's not fair to her. I just don't think it's worth the risk."

            Chandler felt a tear roll down his cheek. Monica reached up and gently wiped it away. He felt like his whole world was going to come crashing down on him. The one woman he ever really truly loved was turning him down.

            "I'm sorry, Chandler. I don't mean to hurt you and I never want to be the one who causes you pain, because I hate it when you're upset. I still want us to be friends. I want us to go back to normal."

            "Best friends." Chandler corrected her. "If I can't have you as more than that, then I'll be lucky to have you as my friend, cause, Monica, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life."

            Monica smiled and took his hand. They finished eating, making small talk every once in a while, but mostly just sat in silence; both lost in their own thoughts.

*

            Ross glanced at the clock. It was about time to go get Rachel. Emily wouldn't be home until midnight… maybe. He didn't know what was going on with her these days. She always left for work early and returned home late. They barely even spoke to each other anymore. 

            He spent more time with Rachel than with his own wife.

            He and Rachel used to date years ago, and old feelings that had disappeared over the years, were, well, reappearing. He was pretty sure he still loved Emily, but now he was also sure that he loved Rachel, too. He had no idea what to do. 

            He lifted the sleeping Meranda off the couch and left. He was going to drop her off at Joey's.

*

            "I'm sorry, Tommy!" Rachel screamed as tears she could no longer suppress spilled down her swollen cheeks.

            "That's not going to make anything better, is it, Rachel?" He asked eyes filled with hatred and rage, just before he slapped her again across her face.

            Rachel quickly brought her hand to her stinging cheek; more tears evident in her moist blue eyes.

            "Why have you been gone so much this week? Where were you?" He yelled in her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

            "Like I told you before, I was with Monica." Rachel stated bravely, calmly, even though she had been at Ross'. 

            "Liar. Stop lying! I know you weren't there. I called there a couple days ago and Monica answered and said she had no clue as to where you were, so stop lying!" Then his eyes narrowed as a new realization hit. "You were with _him_, weren't you?" He stated accusingly referring to Ross. 

"I knew you still had feelings for that asshole. I know you still love him! Well I'll teach that son of a bitch to try to steal my woman!" Tommy's voice rose with every word. He waited for a reply from Rachel, anything to assure him that what he thought wasn't true, but Rachel was speechless, dumbfounded.

Did she really love Ross? That was her last coherent thought before everything vanished into a hole of black nothingness.

*

            Chandler was driving Monica home from the movies later that night when her cell phone rang. They had gone to the movie after dinner to try to regain the easiness, comfortableness, they had felt around each other before Chandler had expressed his feelings for her.

            Monica glanced at the number and saw that it was Ross. Worry shot through her. Ross never called her when she with Chandler unless it was an emergency. _Is there something wrong with Meranda?_

            "Hello?" Monica said, panic apparent in her voice.

            "Mon, its me. I'm at Beth Israel hospital." Ross said to Monica. 

            "Is there something wrong with Meranda? Is she okay?" Monica asked frantically.

            Chandler glanced at Monica worriedly when he heard her ask about Meranda.

            "No, its not Meranda, she's with Joey. It's Rachel."

            "We'll be there as soon as we can." Monica said as she hung up.

            "Is Meranda okay?" Chandler asked concerned. He loved Meranda as if she was his own daughter.

            "Yeah, she's fine. It was Rachel who Ross was talking about."

            "What happened?"

            "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Tommy. He has gone way to far this time. I swear if something happened to Rachel, I will kill him."

*

TBC…yeah I know that was pretty short, but I'm tired and I don't feel to great because the flu bugs going around, so any way please review! It will make me feel better if you review, then I may get the next chapter to this up sooner and the next chapter to Becoming Friends Again. So please Review! Thanks!


	5. chapter five

            Chapter five 

            When Monica and Chandler got to the hospital, Ross was pacing nervously in the waiting room.

            "What happened?" Monica demanded, worried about her best friend.

            "I don't know, really." Ross said as he stopped pacing and turned to face Monica and Chandler. "I know Tommy did it, though. Thank God I supposed to meet her tonight for dinner. Who knows how long she would have been lying there hurt in that apartment until someone found her. It was horrible, Mon, when I got to her apartment, her door was already opened. I knew something was wrong, because she never leaves her door opened. There was blood everywhere! And, and Rach, she was laying up against the wall. She looked like she was barely breathing." Ross had tears running down his cheeks as he finished the story. He noticed Monica was also crying and Chandler even looked a misty-eyed.

            Ever since he had confessed his feelings about Monica to Rachel, they had grown a lot closer. They talked on the phone a lot about Monica, and Rachel always convinced him that Monica would love him just the way he was. 

            Chandler wrapped an arm around Monica, hoping to make her feel a little better. They sat down on the hard waiting room chairs in silence. That's how they sat for about ten minutes until Joey came rushing in carrying a sleepy-looking Meranda.

            "I know when you called, you told me to stay home with Meranda, but I was worried about Rachel." Joey explained to Ross as he handed Meranda to Monica.

            The doctor came out, and was instantly surrounded by the anxious friends, wanting to know how Rachel was.

            "Rachel is going to be okay. She has a broken nose and a couple of broken ribs and many bruises. Her whole neck is bruised, so don't make her move or talk a lot." The doctor explained.

            "So, are we allowed to see her?" Ross asked.

            "Yes, but don't stay long. She needs rest." The doctor said, and then pointed them in the direction of Rachel's room.

            Ross and Joey got up and started to head down the hallway, then noticed that Monica wasn't following.

            "Mon, aren't you coming?" Ross asked, looking back at his sister.

            Monica nodded toward Meranda, who was sleeping peacefully in Monica's lap. "I have to stay here with Meranda. Tell Rachel I hope she feels better and that I love her."

            "I can watch Mer, Mon." Chandler spoke up. He knew how much Monica wanted to see for herself that Rachel was okay.

            "Thank you, Chandler." Monica said as she lifted Meranda onto Chandler's lap and left with Ross and Joey.

*          *            *

            Monica and Joey stayed with Rachel for about an hour, listening to what had happened and making sure Rachel was doing all right. Then they had left; Joey first because he said he had to meet someone, then Monica because it was getting late and she wanted to get Meranda home.

            Ross sat in the chair beside Rachel's bed, after saying goodbye to Monica and Chandler. "How are you feeling?"

            "I'm okay." She paused. "Ross, I really need to talk to you about something and I'm a little embarrassed."

            "Okay, shoot."

            "Well, um, when all of this was happening," She motioned to her battered body, "he, uh, said something to me and it made me realize something."

            When Rachel didn't continue, Ross prompted her, "What did he say, Rach?" He asked gently.

            "Well he, uh, he accused me of still having feelings for you and still loving you."

            Ross looked down embarrassed. _I was the reason Rachel was in here. It was my fault. If Rachel hadn't spent so much time with me, Tommy wouldn't have thought she was still in love with me, which was, of course, not true. _His thoughts were interrupted when Rachel continued.

            "When he said that, it made me realize that it was true. I love you, Ross. I love you so much." She stopped for a moment as her emotions overwhelmed her, and tears started to spill out of her eyes. "And I know that you don't feel the same way, I mean, you're married! You have Emily, but I just had to tell you how I felt—"

            Ross cut her off by leaning in and kissing her passionately. His fingers weaved lightly through her hair, and her hands were cupping his face lovingly.

            When Ross finally broke the kiss, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too, Rach." Sending shivers down her spine as he kissed her again.

*          *            *

            Joey approached the apartment door slowly, and raised his hand to knock softly. He was terrified. He had no idea what would happen now.

            The door opened and Tiffany (remember, his girlfriend in the first chapter) stared at him in shock.

            "Joey, what are you doing here?" She asked softly, figuring he had left something there from when they were dating.

            "Umm, I know I told you before that I wasn't ready to be a father, but, um, I've been thinking about it, and I think that having a little girl or boy running around my apartment would be, ya know, really great." Joey finished smiling hopefully.

            "I, uh, I don't know, Joey." Tiffany said unsure.

            "Please."

            "Joey, do you remember what happened tow months ago? You left me alone! You left me to raise this baby alone! How do I know you won't leave again?" She asked, her voice both angry and sad at the same time.

            "Because I love this baby, Tiff! Ever since I walked away two months ago, I stop thinking about this little person growing inside of you." He paused as he set his hand on Tiffany's still flat stomach. "I want to be this baby's daddy. That's all I'm asking. To be part of my baby's life."

            Tiffany's face broke out into a small smile. It was small, but it was still there. "Okay, if you're sure."

            "Oh, I am! When's your next appointment?"

            "Next Thursday at three."

            "I'll be there."

            Joey then hugged Tiffany quickly and left to go back to his apartment. He didn't want to tell his friends just yet because of the whole Rachel thing, but once she was home and safe, Joey would tell them the good news.

*          *            *

            Phoebe stumbled into her apartment, fervently kissing someone. She broke the kiss and headed over to her couch.

            "I haven't been home in like a week," She said to the man as she pressed the answering machine button.

            "You have nine new messages." The machine said.

            The first four messages were pretty boring, just her friends wanting to know where she was. It was the fifth one that scared the living daylights out of her.

            It was Monica calling to tell her that Rachel was in the hospital. Phoebe was supposed to meet them at the hospital, but when she didn't show up, she got four more messages. One was from Joey and one from Monica, both wanting to know where she was and why she didn't show up. The last two were from her work.

            "I have to go see Rachel. Monica and Joey sounded really worried about her on the phone." Phoebe said to him.

            "Yeah. Tell me how she's doing."

            "I will." She said as she kissed the man.

            "I love you, Phoebe." He said.

            "I love you, too, Mike." She replied before turning to leave to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

*          *            *

            Monica entered her apartment, followed by Chandler, who was carrying Meranda. He carried her into her room, Monica entering seconds later, after hanging up her coat.

            She tucked her daughter in, then kissed her goodnight. Chandler followed suit and kissed Meranda on the forehead. He loved Monica and Meranda so much. He found himself often wishing he could be Monica's husband and Meranda's dad.

            Monica led Chandler into the living room and they got comfortable on the couch. Monica flipped on the TV.

            "Do you want something to drink?" She asked him.

            "Um, sure, I'll just have a water." Chandler replied.

            Monica went to get the drinks and returned a few seconds later with two water bottles. She sat back down and snuggled up to Chandler, completely forgetting about his earlier revelation.

            Chandler didn't know if he could take it. She was so close to him. She smelled so good.

            "Monica?"

            "Yeah?" She asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

            "I know you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you, but-"

            "Chandler." Monica said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

            "Mon, can I please just say this? I just want you to know how I feel."

            When Monica didn't object, he continued.

            "Mon, I just, I feel like we're soul mates. I _know _we're soul mates. I mean, I used to be so scared of commitment, but with you, I want to be in a relationship. And, Mon, when you realize that we're meant to be together, I will break up with any girl I'm with, because, I love you." After a couple of awkward minutes, which seemed like eternity, Chandler checked his watch. "I gotta go. It's pretty late. Mon, I don't want things to be weird between us. So, I'll see ya tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, see ya."

TBC… Sorry it took me sooooo long to post this. I really don't have any excuses except that I'm lazy! So anyway, please review!!! Thanks!


End file.
